moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
E.T., el extraterrestre
thumb|264px E.T., el extraterrestre es una película estadounidense de ciencia ficción de 1982, coproducida y dirigida por Steven Spielberg, escrita y protagonizada por Henry Thomas, Robert MacNaughton, Tom Byron, Drew Barrymore, Dee Wallace y Peter Coyote. Cuenta la historia de Elliott (Henry Thomas), un muchacho solitario que se hace amigo de un extraterrestre, llamado E.T., quien se queda abandonado en la Tierra. Elliott y sus hermanos ayudan al extraterrestre a volver a su hogar, mientras intentan mantenerlo oculto a su madre y al gobierno. El concepto de E.T. está basado en un amigo imaginario de Spielberg, creado tras el divorcio de sus padres. En 1980, Spielberg conoció a Mathison y desarrollaron una nueva historia a partir de un proyecto fílmico estancado de ciencia ficción/horror Night Skies. La película fue rodada de septiembre a diciembre de 1981 en California, con un presupuesto de $10.5 millones de dólares. A diferencia de la mayoría de las películas, la película fue rodada en un aproximado orden cronológico, con el fin de facilitar las actuaciones emocionales del joven reparto y que fuesen más convincentes. La película, producida por Universal Pictures, fue un éxito de taquilla, superando a Star Wars para convertirse en la película más taquillera de todos los tiempos, un récord que mantuvo durante diez años. Los críticos la aclamaron como una historia intemporal de la amistad, y la situan como la película de ciencia ficción más grande jamás realizada según una encuesta del sitio web "Rotten Tomatoes". La película se re-estrenó en 1985, y luego nuevamente en 2002 para celebrar su 20º aniversario, con planos y escenas adicionales modificadas. Sinopsis thumb|left|Teléfono construido por E.T. para llamar a su casa. El filme comienza en un bosque de California con un grupo de botánicos extraterrestres que reúnen muestras de la vegetación. Agentes del gobierno de EE.UU. aparecen y los extraterrestres huyen en su nave espacial, dejando atrás a uno de los suyos en sus prisas. La escena cambia a un hogar en los suburbios de California, donde un niño llamado Elliott (Henry Thomas) hace de sirviente de su hermano mayor, Michael (Robert MacNaughton), y sus amigos (K. C. Martel, Sean Frye y C. Thomas Howell). Cuando él va por la pizza, Elliott descubre al extraterrestre abandonado, quien huye con prontitud. A pesar de la incredulidad de su familia, Elliott deja dulces de Reese's Pieces en el bosque para atraerlo a su dormitorio. Antes de que se vaya a la cama, Elliott le advierte al extraterrestre imitando sus movimientos. A la mañana siguiente, Elliott finge una enfermedad para evitar ir a la escuela y así poder jugar con el extraterrestre. Esa tarde, Michael y su hermana menor, Gertie (Drew Barrymore), conocen al extraterrestre. Su madre, Mary (Dee Wallace), oye ruidos y va a ver que pasa. Michael, Gertie y el extraterrestre se esconden en el ropero, mientras Elliott asegura a su madre que todo está bien. Michael y Gertie prometen mantener al extraterrestre en secreto de su madre. Decidiendo que se quedarán con el alienígena, los niños comienzan a preguntarse acerca de su origen. Él responde levitando unas bolas que representan a su sistema solar, y demuestra aún más sus poderes al revivir una planta muerta. Al día siguiente en la escuela, Elliott comienza a experimentar una conexión psíquica con el extraterrestre. Elliott se comporta erráticamente debido en parte a la intoxicación del extraterrestre por beber cerveza. Elliott entonces libera las ranas en una clase de disección. Como el extraterrestre mira a John Wayne besando a Maureen O'Hara en The Quiet Man, por el vínculo psíquico, a Elliott le provoca que bese a una chica (Erika Eleniak) que le gusta de igual manera. El extraterrestre aprende a hablar inglés por repetir lo que dice Gertie en respuesta a lo que ella está viendo en Sesame Street y, a instancia de Elliott, se apoda a sí mismo como E.T. (por "extraterrestrial"). Consigue la ayuda de Elliott en la construcción de un dispositivo para llamar a casa, mediante el uso de un juguete Speak & Spell. Michael comienza a notar que la salud de E.T. está deteriorándose y que Elliott está refiriéndose a sí mismo como nosotros. En Halloween, Michael y Elliott visten a E.T. como un fantasma para que puedan escabullirse fuera de la casa. Elliott y E.T. andan en bicicleta por el bosque, donde E.T. exitosamente llama a su hogar. A la mañana siguiente, Elliott despierta para encontrar que E.T. ha desaparecido, y vuelve a su hogar con su afligida familia. Michael encuentra a E.T. muriendo en el bosque, y el extraterrestre toma a Elliott, quien también está muriendo. Mary comienza a asustarse cuando ella descubre la enfermedad de su hijo y al extraterrestre agonizante, antes los agentes del gobierno habían invadido la casa. Los científicos crean una instalación médica en la casa, colocando en cuarentena a Elliott y a E.T., Primero E.T. esta estable y Elliott se muere, pero después Elliott se recupera y E.T. todo lo contrario. El vínculo entre E.T. y Elliott desaparece cuando E.T. parece morir. Elliott se queda sólo con el extraterrestre inmóvil, cuando se da cuenta que una flor muerta, la planta que E.T. previamente había revivido, vuelve a la vida. E.T. se reanima y le revela que su gente está retornando. Elliott y Michael roban una camioneta en la que E.T. había sido guardado y se produce una persecución, uniéndose Elliott y E.T. con los amigos de Michael en un intento de evadir a las autoridades en una bicicleta. De repente frente a un callejón sin salida, ellos escapan con el uso de la telequinesis de E.T. para levantarse en el aire montados en la bicicleta y huir hacia el bosque. Parado cerca de la nave espacial, el corazón de E.T. se ilumina a medida que se prepara para retornar a su hogar. Mary, Gertie y Keys (Peter Coyote), un agente del gobierno, aparecen. E.T. dice adiós a Michael y a Gertie, y antes de entrar en la nave espacial, le dice a Elliott Estaré aqui mismo, apuntando con su dedo brillante al corazón de Elliott. Reparto * Henry Thomas como Elliott, un niño solitario de diez años de edad, quien es atormentado por su hermano mayor. Elliott anhela un buen amigo, quien lo encuentra en E.T. Elliott adopta al extraterrestre abandonado y ellos forman un lazo mental, físico y emocional. * Robert MacNaughton como Michael, es el hermano jugador de fútbol de Elliott de 16 años de edad a quien frecuentemente atormenta. * Drew Barrymore como Gertie, es la hermana traviesa de Elliott de siete años de edad. Ella es sarcástica e inicialmente aterrorizada de E.T., pero crece su amor al extraterrestre. * Dee Wallace como Mary, la madre de los niños, recientemente separada de su marido. Ella está en su mayor parte inconsciente de la presencia del extraterrestre en su hogar. * Peter Coyote como Keys, es un agente del gobierno así apodado por los llaveros que prominentemente cuelgan de su cinturón. Él le dice a Elliott que ha esperado ver a un extraterrestre desde la edad de diez años. * K. C. Martel, Sean Frye y C. Thomas Howell como Greg, Steve y Tyler. Son los amigos de Michael, que ayudan a Elliott y a E.T. a evadir a las autoridades durante el clímax del filme. * Erika Eleniak como la niña que Elliott besa en la clase. Spielberg audicionó a más de 300 niños para los papeles. Después de haber trabajado con Cary Guffey en Close Encounters of the Third Kind, el se sintió confiado en trabajar con un elenco compuesto en su mayoría de actores infantiles, en lugar de adultos jóvenes. Robert Fisk sugirió a Henry Thomas para el papel de Elliott. Thomas, quien audicionó en un traje de Indiana Jones, no tuvo un buen desempeño en el ensayo, pero obtuvo la atención de los cineastas en una escena improvisada. Los pensamientos en su perro muerto inspiraron sus convincentes lágrimas. MacNaughton audicionó ocho veces para actuar como Michael, algunas veces con niños que audicionaban para Elliott. Spielberg consideró a Drew Barrymore porque tenía la imaginación adecuada para el filme, después de que lo impresionó con una historia de que dirigía a una banda de punk rock. Spielberg disfrutó trabajando con los niños, señalando que la experiencia le hizo sentirse listo para convertirse en padre. El mayor trabajo de voz para E.T. fue realizado por Pat Welsh, una anciana quien vivía en Marin County, California. Welsh fumaba dos paquetes de cigarrillos al día, lo que le dio a su voz una calidad que al creador de los efectos de sonido Ben Burtt le gustó. Ella pasó nueve horas y media grabando su parte, y fue pagada por Burtt con USD 380 por sus servicios. Burtt también grabó a otras 16 personas y a varios animales para crear la voz de E.T. Estas incluyeron a Spielberg; a Debra Winger; a la esposa de Burtt durmiendo, quien tenía un resfriado; a un eructo de su profesor de cine de USC; mapaches, nutrias de mar y caballos.The Making of E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial--from the E.T. Signature Collection LaserDisc, MCA/Universal Home Video, 1996 Los doctores que trabajaban en el USC Medical Center fueron contratados para actuar como los doctores quienes tratan de salvar a E.T., después de que los agentes del gobierno se hacen cargo del hogar de Elliott. Spielberg consideró que los actores en los papeles, realizaran líneas de muy técnico diálogo médico, vendría a ser como antinatural. Durante la post-producción, Spielberg decidió cortar una escena con Harrison Ford como director de Elliott. La escena presentaba a Elliott siendo reprendido por su comportamiento en la clase de ciencias, y se veía que la silla de Elliott levitaba, mientras que E.T. estaba levitando su equipo de teléfono hasta la escalera con Gertie. Producción thumb|300px|Guion original firmado por Spielberg Después del divorcio de sus padres, Spilgberg llenó el vacío con un imaginario compañero extraterrestre. Spilberg dijo que E.T. fue un amigo que podría ser el hermano que nunca tuvo y un padre que yo no sentí tener más. Durante 1978, Spielberg anunció que rodaría un filme titulado Growing Up, el cual se filmaría en 28 días. El proyecto fue anulado debido a los retrasos en 1941, pero el concepto de hacer un pequeño filme autobiográfico sobre su infancia se quedaría con Spielberg. Él también pensó en una continuación de Close Encounters of the Third Kind, y comenzó a desarrollar un misterioso proyecto que había planeado con John Sayles llamado Night Skies, en la cual unos malévolos extraterrestres aterrorizan a una familia. Filmando Raiders of the Lost Ark en Túnez esto dejó aburrido a Spielberg, y los recuerdos de la creación de su infancia resurgieron. Le dijo a la guionista Melissa Mathison acerca de Night Skies, y ella desarrolló una sub-trama del fracasado proyecto, en la que Buddy, el único extraterrestre amigable, se hace amigo de un niño autista. El abandono de Buddy en la Tierra en la escena final del guion inspiró el concepto de E.T. Mathison escribió un primer bosquejo titulado E.T. and Me en ocho semanas, que Spielberg consideró perfecto. El guion tuvo dos bosquejos más, suprimiendo a un amigo de Elliott parecido a Eddie Haskell. La secuencia de la persecución fue creada, y Spielberg también sugirió tener la escena donde E.T. se emborracha. Columbia Pictures, que había producido Night Skies, se reunió con Spielberg para discutir el guion. El estudio la aprobó, llamándola una ridícula película de Walt Disney, por lo que Spielberg se aproximó al más receptivo Sid Sheinberg, presidente de MCA. Ed Verreaux creó un prototipo de USD 700,000 para E.T., que Spielberg consideró inservible. Carlo Rambaldi, quien diseñó los extraterrestres para Close Encounters of the Third Kind, fue contratado para diseñar los animatrónicos de E.T. La propia pintura de Rambaldi Women of Delta lo guio para dar a la criatura su único, extensible cuello. El rostro de la criatura fue inspirado en los rostros de Carl Sandburg, Albert Einstein y Ernest Hemingway.E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial: Notas de Producción (folleto de DVD) La productora Kathleen Kennedy visitó el Jules Stein Eye Institute para un estudio real y los ojos de vidrio. Ella contrató a personal del Instituto para crear los ojos de E.T., que ella sentía eran particularmente importantes en la atracción de la audiencia. Cuatro cabezas de E.T. fueron creadas para la filmación, una como la animatrónica principal y las otras para expresiones faciales, así como un traje. Dos enanos, Tamara De Treaux y Pat Bilon, además de Matthew De Meritt de 12 años de edad, quien nació sin piernas, se turnaban para llevar el traje, dependiendo de la escena que estaba siendo filmado. Caprice Roth, un mimo profesional, lleno de prótesis representó las manos de E.T. La criatura final fue creada en tres meses con un costo de USD 1,5 millones. Spielberg declaró que era algo que sólo una madre podría amar. Mars, Incorporated encontró a E.T. tan feo que la compañía se negó a permitir que M&M's fuera usado en el filme, creyendo que la criatura asustaría a los niños. Esto permitió a Hershey Company la oportunidad de mercado para Reese's Pieces. E.T. comenzó a rodarse en septiembre de 1981. El proyecto fue filmado bajo el nombre encubierto de A Boy's Life, porque Spielberg no quería que cualquiera lo descubriera y plagiara el argumento. Los actores tenían que leer el guion a puerta cerrada, y todos en el plató tenían que usar una tarjeta de identificación. El rodaje comenzó con dos días en una escuela secundaria de Culver City, y el reparto pasó los siguientes 11 días moviéndose entre locaciones de Northridge y Tujunga. Las escenas de la casa fueron rodadas en Lonzo Street. Los siguientes 42 días fueron utilizados en Laird International Studios de Culver City, para los interiores en el hogar de Elliott. El reparto rodó en un bosque rojo cerca de Crescent City para los últimos seis días de producción. Spielberg rodó el filme en un aproximado orden cronológico para lograr una convincente interpretación emocional de su reparto. En la escena del primer encuentro de Michael con el extraterrestre, la apariencia de la criatura causó que MacNaughton saltara hacia atrás y tumbara los estantes detrás de él (que previamente Spielberg había mandado a desajustar para que se cayeran). En esa misma escena Drew Barrymore entra a la habitación de Elliott y Spielberg le dio indicaciones de si quería gritar, que gritara libremente al ver a E.T. Así lo hizo y finalmente el director dejó esas primeras dos tomas originales en el montaje final. De esta misma forma, Henry Thomas fue el primer actor en ver a E.T. y tuvo que guardar silencio con el resto del elenco para no arruinarles la sorpresa. El rodaje cronológico dio a los jóvenes actores una experiencia emocional en como ellos se enlazaron con E.T., haciendo las secuencias del hospital más conmovedoras. Spielberg se aseguró que los titiriteros se mantuvieran alejados del plató para mantener la ilusión de un real extraterrestre. Por primera vez en su carrera, él no usó un storyboard del filme, con el fin de facilitar la espontaneidad en las actuaciones. El filme fue rodado para adultos, excepto para Dee Wallace, que nunca lo vio de la cintura para arriba en la primera mitad del filme, como un tributo a las caricaturas de Tex Avery. El rodaje se completó en 61 días, cuatro días antes de lo previsto. El antiguo colaborador de Spielberg, John Williams, compuso la partitura musical de E.T. Williams describió su desafío en la creación de una partitura que generara simpatía por esa criatura de aspecto extraño. Al igual que con sus anteriores colaboraciones, a Spielberg le gustó cada uno de los temas compuestos por Williams y los incluyó. Spielberg amó la música para la persecución final tanto que editó la secuencia para adaptarse a ella. Temas Spielberg obtuvo la historia de E.T. del divorcio de sus propios padres; Gary Arnold del The Washington Post llamó al filme esencialmente una autobiografía espiritual, un retrato del cineasta como el típico chico de los suburbios identificado por una rara pasión, la imaginación mística. Las referencias a la infancia de Spielberg ocurren cuando: Elliott finge una enfermedad sosteniendo su termómetro a una bombilla mientras que cubre su rostro con una almohadilla de calefacción, un truco frecuentemente empleado por el joven Spielberg. Cuando Michael molesta a Elliott, hace eco a las burlas de Spielberg a sus hermanas menores, y la evolución de Michael de torturador a protector refleja como Spielberg tuvo que cuidar de sus hermanas después de que su padre se fue. Los críticos se han enfocado en el paralelismo entre la vida de E.T. y Elliott, quien es alienado por la pérdida de su padre.Thomas A. Sebeok. Enter Textuality: Echoes from the Extra-Terrestrial. En Poetics Today (1985), Porter Institute for Poetics and Semiotics. Publicado por Duke University Press.Ilsa J. Beck, The Look Back in E.T., Cinema Journal 31(4) (1992): 25-41, 33. A.O. Scott del The New York Times escribió que mientras E.T. es el más obvio y desesperado expósito, Elliott sufre en su propia manera de la falta de un hogar (coincidentemente, E.T. es la primera y última letra del nombre de Elliott). El corazón del filme es el tema de madurar. El crítico Henry Sheehan describió el filme como una narración de Peter Pan desde la perspectiva de un Niño Perdido (Elliott): E.T. no puede sobrevivir físicamente en la Tierra, como Pan no podría sobrevivir emocionalmente en Neverland; los científicos del gobierno toman el lugar de los piratas de Neverland. Vincent Canby del The New York Times similarmente observó que el filme libremente recicla elementos de ... Peter Pan y El mago de Oz. Algunos críticos han sugerido que la representación de Spielberg de los suburbios es muy oscura, contrariamente a la creencia popular. Según A.O. Scott, El ambiente de suburbios, con hijos sin supervisión e infelices padres, juguetes rotos y la marca de comida chatarra, podrían haber salido de una historia de Raymond Carver. Charles Taylor de Salon.com escribió, las películas de Spielberg, a pesar de la forma en que se caracterizan a menudo, no son las idealizaciones de Hollywood para familias y suburbios. Los hogares aquí soportan lo que el crítico cultural Karal Ann Marling llamó 'las marcas de uso intensivo'. Otros críticos encontraron paralelismos religiosos entre E.T. y Jesús de Nazaret. Anton Karl Kozlovic. [http://www.usask.ca/relst/jrpc/art8-cinematicchrist.html The Structural Characteristics of the Cinematic Christ-figure,] Journal of Religion and Popular Culture 8 (Otoño 2004). Andrew Nigels describe la historia de E.T. como la crucifixión por la ciencia militar y la resurrección por el amor y la fe.Nigel Andrews. Tidings of comfort and joy. Financial Times (10 de diciembre de 1982), I11 De acuerdo con el biógrafo de Spielberg, Joseph McBride, Universal Studios apeló directamente al mercado cristiano, con un cartel evocador de La creación de Adán de Miguel Ángel y un logo que dice Paz. Spielberg respondió que él no tenía la intención de que el filme fuera una parábola religiosa, bromeando, Yo nunca iría con mi madre y le diría: 'Mamá, he hecho esta película que es una parábola cristiana', ¿qué crees que diría? Ella tiene un restaurante kosher en Pico y Doheny en Los Ángeles. Como un cuerpo sustancial que la crítica del filme ha construido alrededor de E.T., numerosos autores han analizado el filme en otras formas también. E.T. ha sido interpretado como un moderno cuento de hadas y en términos psicoanalíticos.Andrew Gordon. E.T. as a Fairy Tale, Science Fiction Studies 10 (1983): 298-305. La productora Kathleen Kennedy señaló que un tema importante de E.T. es la tolerancia, lo que sería fundamental para los futuros filmes de Spielberg como La lista de Schindler. Tras haber sido un solitario como adolescente, Spielberg describe el filme como una historia de las minorías. El característico tema de comunicación de Spielberg es asociado con lo ideal de la comprensión mutua: él ha sugerido que lo central de la historia de la amistad alienígena–humana es una analogía de cómo los adversarios del mundo-real pueden aprender a superar sus diferencias. Recepción E.T. fue preestrenado en Houston, Texas, donde recibió una buena calificación de los espectadores. El filme se estrenó en la gala de clausura del Festival de Cine de Cannes en mayo de 1982, y fue estrenado en los Estados Unidos el 11 de junio de 1982. Se estrenó en el número uno con un recaudación de USD 11 millones, y se quedó en la cima de la taquilla durante seis semanas. Fluctuó entre la primera y la segunda posición hasta enero. Al final de su temporada en el cine, recaudó USD 359,2 millones a nivel nacional. Spielberg ganó USD 500,000 por día de su participación en los beneficios. Las utilidades de Hershey Company's aumentaron 65% debido al notable uso en el filme de Reese's Pieces. El filme fue reestrenado el 19 de julio de 1985, y recaudó USD 40 millones a nivel nacional. E.T. fue estrenado en VHS y laserdisc el 27 de octubre de 1988; para combatir la piratería, las videocasetes eran de color verde. Sólo en Norteamérica, las ventas en VHS llegaron a USD 75 millones. thumb|Spielberg con [[Ronald Reagan y Nancy Reagan, fans de la película, en 1986.]] Los críticos aclamaron a E.T. como un clásico. Roger Ebert escribió: «No se trata simplemente de una buena película. Es una de esas películas que barre lejos nuestra cautela y gana nuestros corazones». Michael Sragow de Rolling Stone llamó a Spielberg «la era espacial de Jean Renoir... Por primera vez ha dedicado sus impresionantes habilidades técnicas al servicio de sus sentimientos más profundos». Leonard Maltin lo llamó el mejor filme del año. George Will fue uno de los pocos que puso por los suelos al filme, sintiéndola con extendidas nociones subversivas acerca de la infancia y la ciencia. Hubo denuncias de que el filme fue plagiado de un guion de 1967, The Alien, del célebre director Bengalí Satyajit Ray. Ray declaró: «E.T. no hubiera sido posible sin mi guion de The Alien, estando disponible en todos los Estados Unidos en copias mimeografiadas». Spielberg negó esta afirmación indicando: «Yo era un niño en la escuela secundaria cuando su guion estaba circulando en Hollywood». El dibujante barcelonés de cómic Joaquín Blázquez intentó demostrar, desde el estreno de la película de Steven Spielberg, que E.T. era un plagio de Melvin, un personaje que creó siete años antes para una publicación estadounidense. E.T., el extraterrestre tiene un 98% de calificación fresca en Rotten Tomatoes, haciéndola la mejor critica a un filme de ciencia ficción en el sitio. Tiene una puntuación Metacritic de 94, clasificado por el sitio web como una «aclamación universal». Además de los muchos críticos impresionados, el Presidente Ronald Reagan y la primera dama Nancy Reagan fueron conmovidos por el filme después de proyectarla en la Casa Blanca el 27 de junio de 1982. La Princesa Diana lloró después de ver el filme. El 17 de septiembre de 1982, el largometraje fue proyectado en las Naciones Unidas, y Spielberg recibió la Medalla de la Paz de la ONU. El filme fue nominado a nueve Óscar en los 55os Premios de la Academia, incluyendo el de Mejor película. Gandhi ganó este premio, pero su director, Richard Attenborough, declaró: «Yo estaba seguro de que no únicamente E.T. podría ganar, sino de que ganaría. Fue inventiva, poderosa, y maravillosa. Yo hago películas más mundanas». Ganó cuatro Premios de la Academia: Mejor música original, Sonido, Edición de sonido y Efectos visuales. En los Globo de Oro, el filme ganó en la Mejor película en la categoría Drama y Mejor banda sonora; también fue nominado al Mejor director, Mejor guion y Mejor nuevo actor estrella del año para Henry Thomas. La Asociación de Críticos de Cine de Los Angeles galardonó al filme en la Mejor película, Mejor director y el Premio nueva generación para Melissa Mathison. El filme ganó los Premios Saturn al Mejor filme de ciencia ficción, Mejor guion, Mejores efectos especiales, Mejor música y Mejor cartel de arte, mientras que Henry Thomas, Robert McNaughton y Drew Barrymore ganaron los Premios artista joven. Además de sus Golden Globe y Saturn, el compositor John Williams ganó un Grammy y un BAFTA por la partitura. E.T. fue honrado también en el extranjero: el filme ganó el premio al Mejor filme en lengua extranjera en el Blue Ribbon de Japón, en el Cinema Writers Circle Awards en España, en el César Awards en Francia, y en el David di Donatello en Italia. En encuestas del American Film Institute, E.T., el extraterrestre ha sido votado como el 24º mejor filme de todos los tiempos, el 44º más emocionante, y el 6º más edificante. Otra encuesta del AFI lo evalúa como la 14ª mejor banda sonora y como el tercer mejor filme de ciencia ficción. La frase E.T., teléfono, mi casa (E.T. phone home en el original) fue clasificada 15ª en la lista 100 años… 100 citas de película del AFI, y 48ª en la lista de mejores citas de películas de Premiere. En el 2005, el filme encabezó la encuesta de Channel 4 de los 100 mejores filmes familiares, y también fue enlistado por el Time como uno de los 100 mejores filmes jamás realizados. En el 2003, Entertainment Weekly llamó al filme el octavo más sentimentaloide; en el 2007, en una encuesta de películas y series de televisión, la revista declaró a E.T. el séptimo mejor trabajo en media de ciencia ficción en los últimos 25 años. The Times también llamó a E.T. como el noveno extraterrestre favorito en un filme, llamándolo uno de los no humanos más queridos en la cultura popular. En 1994, E.T. fue seleccionado para su conservación en el National Film Registry de EEUU. Versión del 20° aniversario Una versión extendida del filme, incluyendo los efectos especiales modificados, fue estrenada el 22 de marzo del 2002. Algunos rodajes de E.T. habían fastidiado a Spielberg desde 1982, porque él no tenía tiempo suficiente para perfeccionar los animatrónicos. Se usaron Imágenes generadas por computadora (CGI), proporcionadas por Industrial Light & Magic (ILM) para modificar varios rodajes, incluyendo unos de E.T. corriendo en la secuencia de apertura y viéndose manchas en el maizal. También se modificó el diseño de la nave espacial para incluir más luces. Asimismo, se introdujeron escenas rodadas pero no incluidas en la versión original. Las mismas incluyeron a E.T. tomando un baño, y Gertie diciéndole a Mary que Elliott fue al bosque. Spielberg no añadió la escena con Harrison Ford, sintiendo que cambiaría el filme muy drásticamente. Habiéndose convertido en padre, Spielberg fue más sensible acerca de la escena en que las armas empuñadas por los agentes federales amenazan a Elliott y a sus amigos escapando, así que reemplazó digitalmente las armas por walkie-talkies. En el estreno, John Williams dirigió en vivo la ejecución de la partitura. La nueva versión recaudó USD 35 millones en Estados Unidos, con una recaudación total a nivel mundial en cifras brutas de USD 793 millones desde 1982. La versión del 20° aniversario fue estrenada como parte de una colección de dos discos en DVD el 9 de diciembre de 2002; también fue empaquetada en una edición para coleccionistas con la versión original. Los cambios en el filme, particularmente la escena del escape, fueron criticados como una corrección política. Peter Travers de Rolling Stone pregunta, ¿Recuerdan las armas llevadas por los federales? Gracias al milagro de la tecnología digital, ellos ahora están blandiendo walkie-talkies... ¿Es esto lo que dos décadas han hecho a la libertad de expresión? Chris Hewitt del Empire escribió, Los cambios son sorprendentemente de baja intensidad ... mientras que las CGI de ''E.T. de ILM son usadas escasamente como un complemento al extraordinario títere de Carlo Rambaldi''. South Park parodió muchos de los cambios en el episodio del 2002 Free Hat. Premios La película ganó cuatro Oscar a la mejor música, al mejor sonido, a los mejores efectos sonoros y a los mejores efectos especiales, y obtuvo otras cinco nominaciones, a la mejor película, al mejor director, al mejor guion original de Melissa Mathison, a la mejor fotografía de Allen Daviau y al mejor montaje. Premios Óscar de 1982 Globos de oro * 1983 – Mejor película - Drama Premios Saturn * 1982 Posible continuación "E.T. El Extraterrestre" jamás ha tenido una secuela. Sin embargo, el proyecto de ésta ha existido sin llegar a realizarse jamás. Nada más estrenarse la película en Julio de 1982, Spielberg y Matthison esbozaron una idea para una continuación titulada "E.T. II: Nocturnal Fears" ("E.T. II: Miedos Nocturnos"), que nos mostraría cómo Elliot y sus amigos son raptados por alienígenas malvados, por lo cual intentarían contactar con E.T. Sin embargo, Spielberg abogó por no realizarla, sintiendo que "no haría otra cosa que extirpar la original de su virginidad". Del mismo modo, en 2005 se hizo oficial que la actriz Drew Barrymore y Steven Spielberg habían hablado de una posible continuación titulada "E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial: The Return" (E.T. El Extraterrestre: El Regreso), que también se quedó en nada y de la cual no se volvió a hablar. Otras apariciones E.T. hace un cameo en la película Star Wars Episodio 1, en una discusión del senado donde se ven fuera de cámara a 2 extraterrestres de la raza de E.T.. Referencias Enlaces externos * [http://www.et20.com/spanish/intro.html Página oficial de la edición del 20º aniversario] * [http://www.writingtreatments.com/et2.pdf Nocturnal Fears] Boceto de la secuela de Spielberg y Melissa Mathison * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial en Yahoo! (en inglés) * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial en Box Office Mojo (en inglés) * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial en Metacritic (en inglés) Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Ciencia Ficción Categoría:Películas de Universal Pictures Categoría:Películas de 1982 Categoría:Películas dirigidas por Steven Spielberg